Rise of the Hi Sennin
by mizuraikage
Summary: what if Naruto inherited more through his blood? What if they tried to send away from  Konoha when he was born? What if hw showed his fox-like cunning and intellect? When he returns how will he have changed? How will these differences change the world?
1. A Bold Move From All Sides

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original

Please review... ideas are highly welcome...i will answer questions...if you flame you will be ignored... Specially gifted naruto in later chapters... not a yaoi... requesting pairing ideas.

Based on The Crimson Rouge by Zagger the Bloody Angel

* * *

><p>A Bold Move From All Sides<p>

(With Sarutobi)

Sarutobi was not happy, actually He was infuriated. He never once thought that he would have to do this to a young boy. But his hands were tied and there was nothing he could do.

If he gave in to the demands of the council, they would turn a newborn into a weapon. But if he didn't, the council would gather the support of the population and execute the poor child. Sure, he had the power to overturn the decision at any point, but the boy's life would be hell every day of his life.

And all of this was because he was their savoir… A child that had a great burden sealed within him. The burden of being the demon vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

But, he wasn't going to be limited to just two options. He was Hokage and my power stretches far beyond the land of fire.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?"

He knew the voice well. It was the voice of Hatake Kakashi, a thirteen year old jounin. He was a genius, becoming a shinobi at the age of six and advancing at an incredible rate underneath the now deceased Yondaime Hokage's tutelage. But more importantly he was the only one he could trust with this mission.

Taking a puff of my pipe, He sighed deeply as he looked at the young boy. "Kakashi, I have a mission of the utmost importance for you to partake. It can only be you as you are the only one I trust will see this to be done. If you fail… I'm afraid you have failed not only me, but you fail your deceased sensei."

Kakashi instantly stood at attention. I could tell he was nervous as he was never handed a mission with this much riding on it. But I knew he could handle it. Despite his age, he was one of the best shinobi of this village.

"I want you to take these papers and this newborn… The one that Kyuubi was sealed within… To our ally Sunagakure and deliver the boy to the Jiraiya and Tsunade personally. Those papers hold the information the fourth left us on an agreement with the Yondaime Kazekage, that in the event this were to happen he would watch over the boy. From there you will be on an extended S-rank mission to watch over the boy and monitor his progress in his training. Don't worry about taking care of him, but watch and report on him, as it is unclear what abilities he possesses. The sannin will be checking in on him and training him publicly as the agreement states. You will return in ten years time."

I could see the look of shock and anger on Kakashi's face as I told him of the mission. Of course he understood why I was doing this. With the boy away and safe in an ally village both villages would prosper and heal. Not to mention the boy himself who would be treated worse than dirt were he to remain here. Still though, he was one of the few that actually knew that the young boy was his sensei's child, great grandson and grandnephew to the Shodaime and Nidaime respectively, and the only thing standing between the greatest of the 9 Bijuu and the world. It enraged him that this was even necessary.

But there was no time as the council members would be here any minute to receive my answer. "Kakashi, you must do it now. There is no time and the child's life is at risk if you do not leave now."

That was all that was needed to be said as Kakashi picked up the papers and sealed them away into a scroll before gently lifting up his sensei's son from his cradle.

As he opened the window, ready to leave, I stopped him and gave him one last word. "…You may be chased out of this village… But under no circumstances must you give up the boy… Even if you have to kill your fellow Konoha shinobi. I will personally see to it that you will be exalted of any crime you may commit on this mission and if not, I am sure the Kazekage will take you in as a refugee…Also take these," The Sandaime than handed him 9 scrolls and 1 bundle of clothes, "these are for the boy as a birthday gifted for the 9 years he will be away… Now fly and with hast that you have never known before!"

Kakashi nodded, even if his one visible eye widened, before shoving off the balcony and to the roof tops below. I knew it was a gamble, but there was no choice. I had to protect the young boy no matter what. Even if it was from the village he had saved for being born. If only the people of the village could understand that.

Almost after a full moment, the door opened to reveal my three biggest oppositions within the council. My two ex-teammates and my former rival for Hokage, Danzo. Along with them were the other shinobi council members, they all being clan heads. He could only smirk at them as they looked in the cradle and saw the son the Yondaime Hokage was no longer there. "You are too late… Did you actually think I was going to allow you to anything like that to Minato's son?"

Danzo and my teammates frowned at me. The others all murmured amongst themselves until Chozan Achimichi spoke up," And where is the… boy."

"He has been sent away to Sunagakure for the safety of the village and won't be returning soon." Sarutobi responded in a voice lased with sarcasm.

You had no right to make such a decision without informing the rest of us!" shouted Fugaku Uchiha.

"I have every right I am Hokage you forget your place!" replied Sarutobi with an edge in his voice and equal volume. "Well it is the council that can overturn your decision in sending him away". Said Donzo in a calm that made most shiver," therefore I call for a vote"

Hirizen cursed on the inside. He had hoped it would not have come to this. He only hoped they would not have enough votes to override his decision. As they went around the room one by one they voted against his decision. And just when he the thought they would have enough votes he was surprised. The last four to vote being Hiashi Hyuga, Tsuma Inuzuke, Shibi Aburama, and Sikaku Nara all sided with the aged Hokage. Each for their own reasons of course. Whatever the case, Naruto was safe for now and though there would still be hell to go through it was a start.

Well now that that has been settled go and see to your clans and assist in reconstruction. But as they were about to leave, he called out, "Oh and remember the law I passed concerning the boy… it applies to this information as well… It would be a shame to have to make an example out of any council member." Hiruzen finished with a little killer intent. As they left Fugaku turned back to me and spoke in an icy cold tone. "This is the last straw for you, _Sandaime._ Even if it takes me ten years, I will gather everything I can to get you thrown out of office and …"

He couldn't even finish as I begun to laugh. Seeing his look, I feint wiping my eye as I looked at all three of them. "Please, you could spend eternity and find very little on me… And even if you did, I have more than enough to keep any of you from becoming Hokage and even more to have you thrown in jail forever!"

"Do not test me as I already ten steps ahead of you. Now leave here at once or I may decide that I will throw you and your partner trouble maker in jail this instant." His statement was punctuated by my most trusted Anbu appearing besides him while glaring at the Uchiha and Danzo, hearing what I had said and ready to enforce my will as each agreed with my decision.

Even if they wanted to resist, they knew better. They might have the power to escape, but they knew he would personally hunt them down and even send Jiraiya after them if necessary. They know he would have no problem doing so.

Watching them leave, He requested Hiashi to stay and sighed deeply as he began to probe his desk for my pipe and his first addition of Icha-Icha Paradise. It was already his first day back in office and hell was already starting.

But before he started reading and lights his pipe, He turns to the captain of the squad before nodding to him. "Tenzo, take your unit follow Danzo and be prepared to execute him necessary if he sends any of his root Anbu after Kakashi."

The captain simply gave me a nod before disappearing with the rest of his squad. I knew they would carry out my orders, damned of the consequences. They all had ties with Minato and Kushina and if anyone would endanger their child, there would be hell to pay.

Hiashi…

Yes Hokage-sama

Please watch Fugaku as an S-rank mission and at the first sign of treachery engage him and help will come.

"Hai Hokage-sama," and he turned to leave. But stopped and said, "Hiruzen I supported you for several reasons, but if this decision backfires and I am made the fool for having supported you. Then you may find it difficult to get my support in the future." And with that he walked out of the room to take care of what his leader had asked him.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was quite surprised that he had run into very little resistance. There were the guards at the gate, but a quick genjutsu had taken the three gennin out. Under normal circumstances they would have had chunin or a jounin guarding the gate, however do to Kyuubi's attack their numbers were low so they had to work with what they had.

He was even more surprised when they made it out of the Hi no kuni without any attempt to catch them.

But now he knew he had some trouble coming. He could sense that there was an entire squad chasing him, ever so slowly gaining ground on him. He had thrown almost every trick he had at them to try and give them the slip. But they managed to get by it, whether it is a genjutsu or scattering dozens of Shadow Clones.

The only good news was that he had made it into the land Kaze no kuni so that there was a chance they would break the pursuit unit. Well, he was hoping anyways but it didn't seem that they were going to do so as they were still tailing him.

He was left with only two options, either keep running and hope he could outrun them to the village or stand his ground and hope he could take them on. He didn't like either outcome, but those were his only choices left.

It was just then he had to suddenly duck as a massive wind bullet raced by his face forcing him to duck down and protect the child. He then heard the scream of people behind him. He turned to see the shredded remains of four Iwa ninjas. Looking to who had used the just, he was surprised to see it was the Kazekage himself with his wife. However, what made him worried was that Jiraiya and Tsunade were nowhere to be found.

However, it didn't seem he was in a good mood "Here I was going on a stroll through my lands with my wife and I come across enemy ninja and an ally but I can't help but wonder why both are here." He said in a subdued tone then yelled, "State your purpose here Konoha ninja otherwise I'll make you regret ever encroaching on our land and bringing enemy ninjas to attack."

Trying to catch his breath to explain what was going on, Kakashi tried to reach into his pouch to give him the scroll. However, that seemed to be a very bad move as the Kazekage was ready to pound his head in. However, to his surprise he suddenly stopped in front of him as a loud wailing was heard.

The next thing either knew was they were pushed to the ground as the his wife, who you could now see was pregnant, screamed "HOW CUTE!" at the top of her lungs and was cradling the baby boy in her arms.

Shaking his head to get rid of the blurriness, Kakashi took a few deep breathes before pulling out a scroll and holding it out to the Kazekage. "Sir, the Hokage sent me here in order to deliver this to Jiraiya, Tsunade and you… Along with the child. I believe all the details are inside… Damm it!"

The scroll was suddenly knocked out of his hand as a kunai hit it as four shinobi wearing Anbu masks with the kanji iwa written on it landed on the tree tops above them. "That's far enough Hatake. Now hand over that scroll and the baby…"

He was suddenly interrupted as a he found himself flatted by a giant toad. That's when they all froze as only one man alive could summon toads. They heard a voice from the top of the toad "what do you think we should do to these ones Tsunade." Then they noticed blonde haired girl as she smashed the last one into a crater of sand who replied does that answer your question.

"Jiriaya-sama! Tsunade-sama! It's about time" Kakashi yelled out at the blonde before turning to the dead Anbu who he knew had to be from Iwa as well.

At this point however a new set of chakra signature came upon then and the party turned to see 20 normal Konoha Anbu with Fugaku leading them. He shouted "Halt Hatake you are a traitor to konoha surrender the child and scroll and you death will be swift."

The Kazekage in all this just thought, 'Hm, guess there is a power struggle in Konoha. Must be that man, Danzo I think his name was.'

Turning back to the Anbu, the Kazekage growled as wind began to whip around him. "More Konoha shinobi, eh? I will give you all one warning, get the hell out of my land or each and every single one of you will not see another day."

The Konoha rebels weren't intimidated by the Kazekage's display at least most of them; however, they knew better then to try anything. This man was beyond their level, and the sanin were on his side. Even with their numbers, there was nothing they could do other then negotiate.

The said leader, who was smirking at the power display from the Kazekage, dusted his cloak off before speaking. "We would gladly do so, Lord Kazekage. However, we need that scroll and the child back in Konoha to show the village of our Hokage's betrayal…"

"Over my dead body," Kakashi stated with a growl as he flipped his headband straight to reveal his Sharingan eye spinning wildly. Tsunade summoned her slug boss Katsuyu and yelled, "You just want to over throw a just leader wanting the best for this boy."

Not sure what this was about, nor why Minato would send this boy to him, the Kazekage simply picked up the scroll before unsealing it and said, "Depending on what this says will depend on who I believe."

In an instant after he read it, his eyes widened before his fist crumpled the papers in his hands as the wind around him whirled violently. "I see…" as he turned to his wife," take the boy back to the village. As of now he is our adopted son. Jiriaya-dono, Tsunade-dono, go with her just to make sure they don't try anything."

"What… What about these men? We should help …" they started to speak before they were quickly interrupted by the man.

"Just do it. I'll have enough help. Just keep him safe." The Kazekage stated as he looked over towards the Fugaku and Anbu, waiting for him to make a motion towards his wife and the baby.

Soon as both left, the Kazekage's eyes turned to Kakashi as the wind that was whipping around him formed like a tornado around him. "You sure you can kill ninja from your own village, boy?"

"Gladly, to protect my sensei's son and I've been given permission to if necessary." Kakashi stated as his Sharingan eye gazed at the Anbu, who instantly began to retreat knowing that this was a battle they couldn't win.

But to their surprise there stood Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga with Tenzo and his Anbu squad. Hiashi said "I don't believe you will be going anywhere. Fugaku for crimes of high treason you have been sentenced to death, today you die."

The Kazekage only smirked before suddenly appearing in the middle of them surrounded by his tornado. "Good to hear as these men can't get back to Konoha. Not when Konoha has given my village such a great gift and responsibility. I will not fail Minato, and will make sure his son becomes as great as he was."

As the Kazekage, Kakashi and the Anbu clashed with the rogue in a great battle. Fugaku sped away after the child. 'If he is not Konoha's weapon then he will be no one's' he thought un aware that he was seen by the ever watchful eyes of Hiashi. His Byakugan blazing. No Uchiha would harm his friends child he would be sure of that.


	2. The Will Of Fire Shows Itself

Preview of Chapter 2

The Will Of Fire Shows Itself

Run…That's all she could do now …..was run. Her escorts were already engaged with Iwa ninja but her years of ninja experience told her she was still being fallowed. She hated running and it was painful while carrying a new born being almost 7 months pregnant, but what choice did she have…. she could fight like this! Could she? After all she was Karura the wife of the Kazekage. No! She had to keep going. The village was their only chance.

As she kept running suddenly there appeared in front of her the figure that had been chasing he, his red eyes gleaming. He threw 5 Kunai. She knew she couldn't doge in time….

But Kami was looking after her and Tsunade had caught up to her and pulled her out of the way.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jiriaya-san!" yelled Karura

He's taking care of the invasion party. Don't worry I am here.

But who is he Karura said as she turned and looked in his eyes

Biggest mistake of her life… soon she began to sway and fell with a quiet moan and the baby she was carrying fell from her arms and rolled on the warm sand about seven feet away .

Tsunade ran to her side and caught her. Laying her down gently, she began a diagnosis jutsu and turned to the Uchiha. "Do you have any idea how many problems you have caused both of our lands!" Tsunade yelled. Fugaku just walked forward sharingan swirling "LIKE I CARE!" he yelled back and kept going for the baby that had started crying now…...

….."If I can't control him then no one will, Senju." He said with finality and ran through a few hand signs which end in the Tiger sign and called out Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Then time seamed to slow down Hiashi jumped in front of Tsunade and shouted Kaitin. He began to spin and the wall of chakra protected them from harm. As soon as the flames died down Hiashi ran through the smoke unleashing killer intent like never before. That was until the sound of a crying child hit his ear. Then all stood still and all eyes were on the child. Around the child were the flames, hovering above his head growing and fading with his cries. There was not a burn on his body and there was a circle of un scorched sand around him, while all else was turned to glass.

Meanwhile in the babe's mind a giant red fox the Kyuubi no Yoko grinned and said, "You're welcome kit this is payment for breaking my curse."


End file.
